Universe 2
Universe 2 (Ignatzami) Link to forum thread post Save File - Turn End Universe 2 Introduction With an imperceptible shiver, time split. Two worlds diverged from a common thread. That shiver of time echoed through Iggy McNatz, and he awoke. It was his time now. Though he was young, still a child his mind burned with the fires of inspiration. He knew what needed to be done, and how to work within the system to make his desires bear fruit. He wandered the halls, the current overseer was a figurehead, an incompetent simpleton. She could be manipulated. He saw problems, multiple entrances, an eye for the artistic over the functional. Direction, the fortress needed a vision if we were to survive through time. Direction was needed. As he padded through the stone halls he compiled a mental list of what needed done. Walls, fortifications, a presence on the surface, store-rooms, with workshops, a military, food, drink.... much to do, and only a few short months. Old Top Entrance: http://img818.imageshack.us/img818/2115/oldtopentrance.png The original migrants had carved out stairs, and placed hatches over them. This allowed them to quickly move underground, but left the fort vulnerable. This would be my first task, to cover over these stairs, and move all the fort's traffic through a single door. Granite - Felsite Iggy discovered the miners digging "exploratory tunnels" under the earth. With the amount of work that was required he simply couldn't abide this waste of manpower. With a note, craftilly slipped into the managers pile of papers the miners were redirected to more, useful, tasks. "The Doctor" has produced our first artifact, a scepter. Iggy was not pleased, such trinkets served to attract invaders, but do little for the actual fortress itself. As Felsite began migrants appeared on the horizon. Drawn no doubt by stories of the vast treasures concealed here, and looking for a new life, they came in droves. Iggy McNatz kept to the shadows, doing as children do, watching, as the leadership greeted the swarm of migrants as they trickled through the front gate. Construction of the exterior entrance has gone smoothly, modifications made to existing plans, orders dropped into the right pile of paper had seen things progress well. He was pleased. Exterior Ground Floor: '''http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/2962/exteriorb.png '''Exterior Second Story: '''http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/1036/secondfloorl.png Elven traders appeared on the heels of the migrants. Their time here was short, and violent. Stories of their filthy ways, and heathen gods had spread recently. Nobody knew who started them, but everyone knew them. He smiled, pleased. Bodies, carrion, rest now in our refuse pile. The elven pack animals will feed us for many days. '''Hematite - Limestone At the start of Hematitie, a child is born, life begins in this place. Iggy McNatz has a new playmate, someone to mold into his twisted image. He was distracted, working deep underground, playing amid the bolders, and directing the miners with childish questions. "What's over there?" He would ask, and they would dig, with smiles on their faces. He did not notice the migrants trickling into the fort, and it wasn't until dinner that he noticed the new faces, 63 souls. His army. Humans have come, and gone. They were happy to carry off the elven crafts, and dwarven stone work in exchange for food, and drink. Iggy McNatz's shadow management had caused the depot, and surrounding area to be expanded, to contain the numerous finisshed goods, and crafts, that the fortress now produced. This made supplying the depot much easier, and gave them a good visual idea of the state of the fortress's trade goods. Expanded Depot: '''http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/7218/expandeddepot.png Food was becoming a problem, Iggy McNatz padded through the nearly empty storerooms. His predecessor had built a few small plots, nothing substantial, enough to feed perhaps a dozen souls. But with the fortress now ringing with the voices of 60 plus individuals more farmland was required. He suggested to a friend, one of the head farmers, that he missed strawberries, and his friend agreed to plant a small plot outside, behind the curtain wall for him. Iggy smiled. With the farms expanded, and new plots designated under the sun, he knew that future overseers would not have the same concerns he had. At my urging the miners have dug deep into the earth, spurred on by a love of jewels, and precious stones. We broke through into a cavern at the end of limestone, and as it appeared dry, though fertile, we walled it off and the miners continued downward. '''Timber - Obsidian Traders appeared from the mountainhomes at the close of Timber. Crafts, and tools changed hands for food, drink, and a few odds and ends that the fortress could not yet produce. A small pile of masterowrk goblets were handed over, as a gift to the king back home. With the traders departing, and the old storerooms filling with food, and drink, IggyMcnatz returned to the depths, to find the the miners had abandoned the search of the deeps, to carve an expansive bedroom wing. While it was not part of his plan, he could not fault the wisdom of it. Now everyone in the fortress had a room, and a bed, and a door. Bedrooms: http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/7079/expandedbedrooms.png[/img] As Obsidian began, my order for a secure water source finally made it to the desk of the manager, and the miners again descended into the depths. They passed the first cavern, and then struck the second. It is fertile, and partially filled with water. Masons sealed it, and the digging continued into the depths. Two camps warred over our end goal, one for water, the other for magma. At the close of Obsidion the last cavern was breached and a cold blue light spilled into the passageway. The walls, made of smoothed slade seemed to shine wetly in the false-light. Sounds, that of scraping bone, on stone, and of withered flesh could be heard. With a start the lead miner, a veteran, blanched and began to pile stones into the breech. Sensing his panic, though not understanding it, all hands in the shaft went to work, closing up the gap until it was well sealed. Dakost, the current mayor explained what we had found a place of great evil, and that we lacked the manpower to handle such a threat. Digging continued, into the depths, as I laid plans for a great gatehouse. As Obsidion grows to a close, the miners report semi-molton rock, and the corner stone of the gatehouse is laid. I shall step down now, confident that my work here is done.